1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that shares data between applications, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been proposed a mechanism for calling any web services (or web applications) from a web application through a web browser and cooperating with them respectively. An example is a mechanism called Web Intents, which puts a service receiving side and a service providing side into a loosely coupled state by delay binding that delays a processing until executing, and thereby realizes the cooperation, is proposed.
Also, in a conventional image forming apparatus, an environment for an extending function by installing applications and services is arranged. However, a system for cooperating with other applications and services is not installed. Thus, when an operation moves from one application to another application, a user may have to carry out an operation to return to a main screen once.
As a prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-55075 discloses a system in which an application of a server apparatus prepares HTML, which uses Java Script®, and uses functions or acquires data of an image forming apparatus.
In the system that Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-55075 discloses, a browser interprets the JavaScript® written in the HTML content and issues a command. The system that Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-55075 discloses does not especially expect, for example, the mechanism by which the applications such as Web Intents described above cooperate.